


О вкусах не спорят

by MissChiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss, Chiss Ascendancy, Gen, Unknown Regions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiss/pseuds/MissChiss
Summary: В «Пути Уцелевшего» Люк замечает, что в чисской пище слишком много специй, хотя, скорее всего, еда была приготовлена так, чтобы больше подходила под людские вкусы. Это привело к идее, что, возможно, чиссы традиционно кладут в еду большое количество приправ. Но что, если далеко не все в Доминации разделяют эти предпочтения? И что будет, если один чисс решится пойти на серьезные меры чтобы исправить ситуацию?





	О вкусах не спорят

Стент уселся за стол и уныло посмотрел в стоявший перед ним поднос. С подноса на него смотрел стандартный обед, которым кормили на флоте еще, наверное, до того, как Ксиллу сковали вечные льды. При этом сказать, что кормили какими-то отбросами Стент не мог. Воин Доминации всегда должен быть бодр, энергичен и высокоэффективен, а потому и питание должно быть соответствующим и обеспечивать все данные характеристики.

«И при всем при этом, - думал Стент, поднося ложку ко рту, – существует одна маленькая проблема, – он скривился одновременно от мыслей и вкуса, – они буквально засыпают все этими мерзкими специями!»

Он даже не был уверен, что конкретно ест, так как вкус у всего был примерно одинаковым – резким и пряным. Иногда казалось, что он выбивает даже мысли из головы.

Есть это уже не было сил, однако альтернативы не было. Усилием воли снова засунув ложку в рот, Стент оглядел столовую. Как всегда – всё идеально. Чиссы методично и невозмутимо поглощали рацион. Неужели только его вкус пищи доводит до омерзения? Неужели никому больше не интересно какой на самом деле вкус у того, что они едят?

Стенту нравилась служба во флоте. Здесь было куда интересней, да и возможностей реализовать свои способности во благо Доминации было больше. Однако, он иногда завидовал тем, кто мог добыть себе нормальной еды там, на планетах и в колониях. Тут же выбора не было – ешь что дают. И молча.

«Возможно, такое питание – часть программы по воспитанию стойких и сильных воинов? Да, такая пытка отлично помогает развить выносливость. Ну и убить все вкусовые рецепторы. После такого и топливо для когтекрылов покажется нектаром. Наверное, уже можно попробовать – вряд ли будет хуже, чем это» – с этими мыслями Стент отнес почти пустой поднос на стойку и направился к себе отдохнуть перед вечерней сменой.

***

\- Я больше не вынесу! Это как пытка! Неужели ничего нельзя с этим сделать? – услышав приглушенный голос, доносившийся из общей комнаты, Стент остановился и прислушался.

\- Можно конечно! Можешь хоть сейчас заявиться к красистору и все ему высказать. А в замен получишь лекцию о дисциплине и традициях. Ну может и еще чего «хорошего» перепадет в качестве бонуса, - прозвучал ответ второго чисса.

\- Не могу поверить, что всем остальным это нравится. Дело же не в дисциплине. Как такое отвратное питание способствует поддержанию дисциплины? Никак! Просто никто, видимо, никогда не поднимал этот вопрос! Поэтому нам и нужно действовать самим. Сколько еще наших собратьев страдает из-за того, что они не видят меры в специях! Это наш долг перед Доминацией – добиться…

\- Так так, спокойнее. Ты еще напиши жалобу и отправь ее на рассмотрение в Совет Семей.

\- Уверен, они питаются тем, чем захотят, – решил поделиться мнением Стент, появившись из-за угла.

Чиссы разом подтянулись и в один голос поприветствовали коммандера.

\- Вольно. Насколько я понимаю, вас не устраивает тот замечательный рацион, который Доминация вам поставляет?

\- Никак нет, сэр. Вы неправильно нас…

\- Отставить – перебил его Стент, – можно сказать, я на вашей стороне. И вы навели меня на интересную мысль.

Чиссы быстро переглянулись между собой.

\- Есть ли кроме вас еще те, которым не нравится жевать специи вместо еды?

\- Мы не знаем точно, сэр, но…я думаю, можем выяснить.

\- Да, думаю вам это будет сделать проще, чем мне. Они хотя бы не будут думать, что это проверка. Тогда, поручаю вам двоим неофициальное задание – провести разведку среди персонала корабля и выяснить сколько еще недовольны сложившимися обстоятельствами относительно питания. Задача ясна?

\- Так точно, сэр! Только…что Вы собираетесь делать?

\- Зависит от того, что вы выясните в ходе своей разведывательной миссии.

***

Стент стоял у иллюминатора и разглядывал пустоту космоса. То, что он собирался сделать было весьма рискованно. Но риск был вполне оправдан тем, что это была, должно быть, единственная возможность что-то изменить. Можно, конечно, бросить это и продолжать молча и с прямой спиной, как это было принято в ЧОЭС, поглощать убийственную смесь из специй и приправ. Но Стент осознавал, что надолго его уже не хватит. К тому же – даже если эго план провалится – что его ждет? Вряд ли за подобное его выкинут из флота. А даже если так, то план можно будет считать частично успешным – питаться гадостью больше не придется. Еще может быть…Нет. Все возможные варианты он уже продумал и просчитал и в итоге принял решение, которое и привело его сюда.

Он услышал за спиной торопливые шаги. Двое его «соучастников». К его удовлетворению, попавшиеся ему чиссы с заданием справились отлично. В короткие сроки проведя опрос среди части личного состава и выяснив, что как минимум десятая часть страдает от того же «недуга» что и они. А ведь в круг опрашиваемых попали далеко не все. Стент рассудил, что 10% недовольных достаточно, чтобы довести эту информацию до командования и порекомендовать внести изменения в рацион. Двух своих «разведчиков» он решил взять с собой в качестве поддержки и доказательства своей точки зрения, а также для разделения лавров, в случае, если красистор решит, что их предложение послужит на благо Доминации.  
Чиссы подошли к коммандеру и вытянулись по стойке смирно. Стент повернулся и кивнул им в знак приветствия. До кабинета красистора они шли в тишине.

***

\- И как вам такое в голову пришло, а? В первую очередь, конечно Вам, коммандер Крес'тен'тарти! – вещал красистор на повышенных тонах.

Разносил он тройку стоящих перед ним чиссов уже несколько минут. Уже прозвучали слова про мелочные придирки, про традиции, которые из поколение в поколение соблюдаются всеми чиссами, про дисциплину и порядок. Стент понимал, что он сделал все что мог. Он ожидал и такого развития событий и понимал, что больше уже ничего сделать нельзя.

Началось все вполне неплохо. Красистор принял их и Стент, отсалютовав вышестоящему, сообщил проблему, которая привела сюда его и двух чиссов, стоявших на шаг позади него. Далее, несмотря на нахмурившегося командира, Стент изложил, как и положено настоящему чиссу факты и детали в строгом порядке и логической последовательности, оставив напоследок рекомендации по решению данного вопроса. Красистор выслушал его не перебивая и в душе Стента загорелась надежда на то, что возможно, он действительно посчитает его суждения уместными и правильными. Но как только тот открыл рот, Стент понял, как сильно он заблуждался.

\- Сэр, организация питания является важной составляющей, которая влияет на эффективность солдат. Я бы не пришел к Вам, будь это только мои убеждения. Но как я уже говорил, по результатам первичного…

\- Как минимум десятая часть солдат недовольна питанием! Я Вас слышал, коммандер. Однако, Вы видимо не поняли, что я Вам пытался втолковать! У нас проблемы с пиратами на западных рубежах, поставки топлива задерживаются из-за конфликта двух семей, а Вы мне пытаетесь сказать, что действительно важная проблема, на которую мне стоит обратить внимание – вкусовые предпочтения части персонала?

\- Никак нет, сэр. Я вовсе не отдавал такого высокого уровня приоритетности для данной проблемы. К тому же, я не ожидал, что Вы займетесь ей лично. Я готов взять данный вопрос под персональный контроль. Мне нужно лишь Ваше разрешение.

\- Готовы взять под персональный контроль? Конечно. То, что у Вас хватает свободного времени я понял еще, когда Вы рассказали про свое небольшое расследование, включающее и этих солдат у вас за спиной. Что ж. Если у вас так много энтузиазма, у меня есть хорошая идея куда его можно деть.

\- Сэр? – предчувствие было очень нехорошим.

\- Коммандер Крес'тен'тарти, Вы и ваши…сборщики информации назначаетесь дежурными по кухне на ближайший месяц. Я думаю, данное наказание позволит вам понять, что такое порядок в чисском флоте! Ну и позволит приобщиться к кулинарным традициям народа, которому вы служите!

Возражать было бессмысленно. Стент отсалютовал красистору, развернулся и покинул его кабинет. Двое сопровождавших его чиссов повторили его действия. Выйдя в коридор, Стент быстрым шагом направился к себе. Да, он просчитал все возможные варианты данного разговора. Все, разве что кроме этого.

***

«Просто восхитительно – думал Стент, мешая ярко-оранжевую субстанцию в большом котле – думал, что хуже быть не может, но жизнь не перестает удивлять. Теперь я вынужден не только поглощать эту субстанцию как пищу, но она теперь и вместо воздуха. Я этого не вынесу» – уже в который раз Стент повторил слова, которые впервые услышал от чисса несколько дней назад. К слову о нем и его друге – оба занимались примерно тем же, чем и Стент, только на другом конце помещения. Судя по сосредоточенным лицам, их мысли совпадали. «В таком состоянии даже мыслить получается с трудом. Я не могу придумать, что делать дальше» - думал Стент, высыпая в котел новую партию специй, в этот раз зеленоватого цвета, от запаха которых он внутренне скривился, но внешне оставил невозмутимое выражение, как и положено воину Доминации.

После провала с походом к красистору и последовавшего выговора и наказания желания как-то бороться с ситуацией стало только больше. Однако, вариантов теперь было совсем мало. Продолжать питаться этой смесью стало невыносимо, уйти из флота по такой причине – ниже достоинства. То есть нужен был план, который включал в себя военную карьеру во флоте, но выключал эту вкусовую экспрессию. Однако, в Доминации второй пункт был по умолчанию. А значит…

После окончания смены на кухне Стент быстрым шагом догнал двух его «сообщников».

\- Соберите всех, кто готов на радикальные меры по решению нашей проблемы в общей комнате за час до начала ночной смены.

\- Но, сэр, что Вы собираетесь делать? У Вас есть решение?

Стент коротко кивнул и прошел мимо них. Да, у него было решение. Оставалось только проработать детали и надеяться, что в этот раз он действительно просчитал все возможные варианты.

***

Стент взял поднос и направился к излюбленному месту. Наконец-то на еду можно было смотреть не с унынием. Наконец-то он мог почувствовать вкус еды, не залитой пряным месивом. Хотя, он признавал, что еда была немного необычной. Но все же несомненно отличалась в положительную сторону от того, что выдавали на флоте в Доминионе. Доминион… Он скучал по дому. Больше, чем мог представить. Помимо питания здесь по-другому было буквально все. Однако, истинный воин должен уметь адаптироваться к любым условиям. А поскольку единственный не адаптируемый фактор был исключен, все остальное вряд ли будет проблемой.

Стент заметил чисса, который, появившись в дверях столовой, четким шагом направился к нему. Добравшись до командира, чисс сообщил, что еще один корабль из Доминиона успешно добрался до Нирауана, и адмирал Парк просит его присутствия для решения внутренних вопросов размещения новоприбывших. Стент кивком отпустил его. Что ж, питание здесь действительно было гораздо лучше, а вот времени, чтобы им насладиться теперь катастрофически не хватало.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне весьма симпатизируют чиссы, но к сожалению как в целом о расе, так и о конкретных представителях информации очень немного. При этом, Стент заметно выделяется на фоне стандартного образа холодного и невозмутимого чисского воина. Данный персонаж крайне мало появляется на страницах книг и почти не раскрыт. Однако такое упущение также является и преимуществом, позволяющее пофантазировать насчет темных пятен его биографии:3


End file.
